A Day in the Life of a Terrarian
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: What happens when we die? Do we float in nothingness for eternity, or are we reborn to a new life? Are we sent to paradise, or to the underworld to atone for our sins, or some world in-between to atone for our wrongdoings? I don't know the answer, but if the guide opens the door for one more Slime, he's going to find out quite quickly. ONGOING.
1. Day 1

**Rated:** PG-13  
**Language:** English  
**Categories:** Humour/Adventure  
**Title:** A Day in the Life of a Terrarian  
**Summary:** What happens when we die? Do we float in nothingness for eternity, or are we reborn to a new life? Are we sent to paradise, or to the underworld to atone for our sins, or some world in-between to atone for our wrongdoings? I don't know the answer, but if the guide opens the door for one more Slime, he's going to find out quite quickly.  
**Author's Note:** I hate myself for this.

**A Day in the Life of a Terrarian  
**

* * *

**Day 1  
**_I awoke in this strange new world with no recollection of how I arrived or where I come from. The only memory I have is of my name, and the only items I have on my person are a pickaxe, an axe, and a shortsword. My only companion seems to be a man who calls himself Andrew._

_This man claims to know how to help me survive in this strange land - insists that I trust him, and that in return for my trust, he will reward me with his assistance and advice. He is the only person I have seen so far, and as far as my eyes can see there are nothing but trees, dirt, and hills, so I suppose I am left with little in the way of options._

_Andrew revealed to me that I need to mine ores in order to create armour._

_The fact that I even need armour is a source of discomfort to my already uneasy mind._

_So far, my search has been somewhat fruitful; I found enough stone, torches and copper ore in conjunction with the wood provided by the trees here to smelt a few copper bars and forge a copper hammer. I also found a few clay pots, which Andrew tells me are randomly generated by the forces that drive this strange land. He says they contain various helpful objects, and after breaking one, I realized that they also contain silver and copper coins. For a moment I almost felt guilty; what if these pots we found were left by someone?_

_My guide assured me that the pots have no owners, and although I feel the slightest bit guilty, I finally was convinced to take the contents of the pots and continue my mining venture with little more interferance more than a terrifyingly large worm. I have decided that I like them significantly less than the Slimes that I have seen bounding around eating rabbits._

_Night is approaching quickly; has it been an entire day already? Andrew seems nervous, so perhaps I should go see what has my new friend so riled up._  
_-Gambrien_

Turning to the tanned blonde, Gambrien's cyan eyes locked onto the other man's brown orbs. "You seem a little on-edge, Andrew; are you okay?"

The guide fidgeted nervously, eying his fair-skinned companion as the fading sunlight coloured turquoise tresses with an odd, fiery sheen. The frown that had etched its way across his lips seemed oddly misplaced and uncharacteristic for the normally cheerful man. His eyes drifted away from Gambrien and squinted against the sun as it sank into the horizon, and after a few more moments of silence in which he gathered his thoughts and steeled his nerves, he spoke.

"It seems as if you're going to be here a while and the sun's setting. Maybe we should think about building a small house before darkness falls."  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Night 1

**Rated:** PG-13  
**Language:** English  
**Categories:** Humour/Adventure  
**Title:** A Day in the Life of a Terrarian  
**Summary:** What happens when we die? Do we float in nothingness for eternity, or are we reborn to a new life? Are we sent to paradise, or to the underworld to atone for our sins, or some world in-between to atone for our wrongdoings? I don't know the answer, but if the guide opens the door for one more Slime, he's going to find out quite quickly.  
**Author's Note:** I still hate myself for this.

**A Day in the Life of a Terrarian  
**

* * *

**Night 1  
**_OH MY GOD WHY DID ANDREW NOT THINK IT PERTINENT TO WARN ME THAT ZOMBIES AND DEMONIC EYEBALLS COME OUT AT NIGHT?! I could have been a bit more understanding of his nervousness if I had known what the rush was in building the house. I think he would find me to be quite agreeable when it comes to not being eaten alive._

_I was, thankfully, able to erect a basic space for us before the area was completely overrun with Zombies, and I must thank God that those eyes don't seem to have any true intelligence; they seem to just fly aimlessly and bounce off of anything in their path. The shack is rudimentary but it should suffice until morning, when we can make more agreeable alterations._

_When the morning began, I had my doubts about my strange new companion's ability to make good on his promise that he would be able to assist me in..whatever my purpose for being here is. During the course of the day, however, he proved to be an invaluable source of knowledge and information; I found myself relying on his commentary to discover what materials I could use to make various things. He's even informed me that, with the proper items in place, I may be able to dabble in alchemy.  
_

_My opinion of this man changed drastically after he let in the first Zombie of the night._

_I have not as of yet decided whether Andrew is suicidal, in league with the creatures of the night, or simply too anxious to help. When I roused the matter of why he felt pressed to allow the very creatures we had built this humble abode so quickly to avoid to enter, his explanation was a simply stated, "I thought someone was knocking to beg for sanctuary."_

_I was both terrified and immensely annoyed the first three times he did it. The Zombies were easily enough dispatched of by a few dozen pickaxe strikes to the face, but the prospect of doing it all over again for a fifth time was less than appealing._

_By the seventh Zombie, I was sorely tempted to block him off into the mine I have started behind the shack._

_Andrew now sits at the table staring idly at the wall as I stare at the door, pickaxe clutched firmly in one hand. As we anxiously await daylight, I find myself puzzled by the man across from me._

_My self-professed guide seems intelligent enough, but it seems to me that he is missing that all-important sense of self-preservation. Each time a Zombie knocks on the door, he springs up to answer. The look of disappointment that crawls onto his face, just moments before the look of sheer terror, when he sees yet another Zombie reaching out for him strikes me as peculiar._

_Is it possible that some great calamity has happened and Andrew is waiting for the return of a lover, assumed dead? Does he have friends who were taken by the creatures outside - perhaps devoured and never to be seen again who he is unable to let rest? Or per chance a relative who was meant to meet him in this location when he came upon me? His willingness to be of assistance brings to mind a child-like innocence and eagerness to please that is altogether more or less uncommon for a man his age._

_Or at least, the age that I suspect he may be. I have never been overly skilled in accurately discerning the age of others around me._

_Not that I can remember my own age, of course._

_Either way, perhaps I am simply reading too much into the situation or it could be that I have already begun to bore of the circumstances set before me in which my only companion is potentially a simpleton who is a handful of seeds short of a garden. I have determined that I will need to keep an eye on Andrew no matter the reason for his nonsensical actions; although he is something of a nuisance to me at the moment, the prevailing suspicion in my mind is that there could be more to him, and indeed the strange, and sometimes terrifying, new world I awoke in than meets the eye._

_A peek outside informs me that the Zombies and Demon Eyes are retreating with the coming rays of morning's first light. Now that the threat of Andrew opening the door for them has lessened significantly, I believe it is a good idea to finally get some sleep before resuming work on the mine and beginning the necessary adjustments to our humble temporary abode. It has been a horrifically long and strenuous day, and my body is weary._  
_-Gambrien  
_**To Be Continued...**


End file.
